Scaccario
by avamura
Summary: I: Don't you remember the old saying... that 'curiosity kills the cat? [ ArminxAnnie, Demon Hunter!AU ]


**SCACCARIO**

Avamura, 2015. Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

ArminXAnnie, Alternate Universe

 **.**

 **[ Bagian 1 : Kota ]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, bulan berpendar bulat. Tepat seratus delapan puluh derajat di atas kepala.

Armin Arlert mendongak ke atas. Butiran salju tipis berjatuhan dari langit, mengingatkannya bahwa ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin... dan rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang lebih sial daripada agen Reconnaisance Corps yang dapat jatah _sweeping_ di waktu-waktu yang tidak bersahabat semacam ini.

 _Well_ , bukan maksud Armin untuk mengeluh, sih, sebenarnya—hanya saja hidup rasanya agak tidak adil kalau ingat bahwa sekarang rekan-rekannya mungkin sedang duduk di ruangan berpemanas sambil minum teh hangat; sementara dia membekukan diri di sini, berjalan-jalan seorang diri di kota tidak berpenghuni. Berada di luar rumah malam-malam, udara dingin, berburu iblis, dan bulan purnama— _yeah,_ kombinasi yang tepat sekali dari hal-hal yang sebisa mungkin Armin hindari kalau tidak terpaksa.

Sebagai pemuda yang dari kecil bercita-cita sebagai pustakawan, jelas ini bukan kali pertama Armin terpikir untuk _resign_. Dan kemungkinan besar, juga bukan untuk yang terakhir kali—karena kalau diingat-ingat, _jobdesc_ -nya bahkan tidak terlalu banyak berubah selama ia bekerja di sana tiga tahun terakhir. Hanya saja masalahnya, kontrak yang ditandatanganinya dulu saat bergabung di Recon menyatakan bahwa ia bersedia untuk dicuci otak kalau mengundurkan diri dari organisasi—

—jadi kalau dipikir-pikir… mungkin ia bisa masih bertahan di sana beberapa _shift_ lagi.

"Halo. Menemukan sesuatu di sana, Armin?"

Sapaan seorang pemuda bersuara familiar terdengar dari earphone. Tanpa pikir panjang, Armin segera menekan tombol kontak—senang karena akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Kesunyian di kota mati ini mulai membuatnya bosan. Bahkan Armin tidak perlu mengecek ke saluran mana ia tersambung untuk mengetahui siapa yang berbicara.

"Ehm... halo juga, Eren. Masih belum ada apa-apa, sejauh ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Sementara itu di ujung kanal komunikasi yang satunya, Eren Jaeger alias _Agent Green_ , berbicara sambil meluncur dari gedung ke gedung dengan 3D Manuver Gear. Inilah dia, si pemuda hiperaktif yang pertama kali mengenalkan Armin pada _Recon Corps;_ rekan kerja sekaligussahabat karib Armin dari kecil.

(Meski kalau bukan demi mewujudkan dunia yang lebih baik; barangkali seumur hidup Armin akan tetap berpikir bahwa masuk ke agensi tempat ia bekerja sekarang berarti bunuh diri, sih. Hanya saja, dengan cara yang agak lebih heroik; dan tentu saja, membuatmu tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan asuransi dan urusan pemakaman.)

"Satu-satunya yang bergerak di _night vision_ -ku cuma burung gagak dan tikus got, ugh," gerutu Eren, kesal. Entah bagaimana tepat sekali menggambarkan kebalikan polar dari Armin Arlert, yang justru menganggap hal itu adalah keberuntungan yang langka. "Padahal dari tampilannya, kota ini kelihatannya menjanjikan..."

"Oh ya?"

Yah, ketertarikan Eren Jaeger pada bahaya dan hal-hal yang memicu adrenalin kadang memang susah dipahami—bahkan oleh orang yang tidak pernah jauh-jauh darinya selama satu dekade terakhir. Tendensinya untuk mendekati (atau menarik?) bahaya sudah jauh melampaui batas normal. Alhasil, entah harus berapa kali pemuda itu harus diingatkan bahwa meski dirinya setengah iblis, ia masih cuma punya satu nyawa.

"Entahlah, padahal kita sudah berkeliling hampir setengah jam. Aneh sekali, ya? Menurutmu mereka pengecut atau sengaja bersembunyi? Atau memang di sini tidak ada iblis?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Armin, tanpa sadar mengangkat bahu seakan-akan sedang bicara langsung dengan si penanya. Dan meski dia tidak bohong ketika dia bilang tidak tahu, instingnya berkata ada yang tidak beres di sini. Lagipula setengah jam adalah batas waktu lengah Eren, jadi mungkin dia perlu diperingatkan. "Tapi apa salahnya hati-hati. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan, kan."

"Kau merasakannya?"

"Err... belum, sih."

"Tuh, kan. Kalau begitu, berarti Shiganshina aman. Barusan aku kontak agen lain, katanya mereka juga belum menemukan apa-apa. Atau kita kita lapor saja ke _headquarter_ kalau kota ini bersih, ya? Astaga, di sini udaranya lembab sekali; lama-lama aku bisa kena pneumonia!"

Armin tersenyum sambil merapatkan jaket. Entah kenapa mendengarkan omelan Eren membuatnya lebih rileks. "Laporan zero target? Kurasa kali ini bukan ide bagus. Paling-paling Hanji-san cuma akan menyuruh kita mencari lebih teliti," ujarnya, "Dan oh; jangan boros gas, Eren. Ingat perburuan minggu kemarin, kau terpaksa _parkour_ di puncak gedung dua puluh lantai gara-gara gasmu habis?"

Armin hampir bisa melihat Eren memutar mata, ketika sahabatnya itu menyahut setengah hati.

"Iya, iya. Kau mulai kedengaran seperti Instruktur Shardis ah, Armin..." elaknya, "Lagipula siapa sih yang boros."

"Aku bisa dengar kau barusan melakukan manuver, Eren."

Jeda sejenak, sebelum sejurus kemudian terdengar suara _tap_ sepatu bot mendarat di permukaan solid. Armin tersenyum menang. Dan ia yakin Eren mendengarkan nasehatnya (seperti biasa, tentu saja), ketika selanjutnya, ia bisa mendengar langkah-langkah berirama andante khas hasil training para agen Recon Corps.

"Sudah, nih. Puas?" dengus Eren. Sedikit menggerutu, tapi toh patuh juga karena dia sudah kapok patah tulang betis gara-gara aksi sembrononya di misi yang lalu. Untung saja regenerasinya cepat; kalau tidak, pemuda itu tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana membosankannya tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit berminggu-minggu lamanya.

"Hmm, sebentar sebentar... biar kutebak. Suaramu jernih terus dari tadi, Armin. Jangan-jangan kau tidak menggunakan 3DMG sama sekali, ya?"

Armin tertegun. _Well,_ tampaknya di sini bukan cuma dia sendiri yang mendengarkan suara-suara untuk membuat hipotesa.

"Umm... iya, sih. Tapi memang belum begitu perlu, kok. Aku cuma sedang melihat-lihat... pemandangan," jawab Armin asal. Walaupun sejujurnya, dia memang cuma lebih suka kakinya menjejak tanah kalau sedang berada di lingkungan yang hawa negatifnya kuat. Semacam _grounding,_ kalau kau pernah belajar soal sistem pentanahan petir pada bangunan.

Meski alasan 'melihat pemandangan' itu juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong, sih. Karena walaupun sekilas kota itu memang tidak lebih dari reruntuhan bangunan, Armin masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Shiganshina tidak pernah disentuh lagi sejak kehancurannya lima dekade silam. Padahal kentara sekali kalau dulunya kota kecil ini pernah jadi pusat peradaban di zamannya.

"Pemandangan? Di kota mati begini? Apa sudah ada pernah bilang kalau kau selalu tertarik pada hal-hal aneh, Armin?"

"Sudah. Kau. Dan ini yang ke… enam kalinya, kurasa?"

Eren tergelak. "Tapi serius nih, Armin. Apa menurutmu di sini benar-benar ada iblis? Jangan-jangan kita cuma buang-buang waktu."

"Mau taruhan satu boks pizza?"

"Ah, tidak mau. Kau selalu menang kalau soal prediksi."

Armin mengulum senyum, sambil berjalan di sepanjang jalan berselimut salju tipis dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. Ia menengok ke belakang, iseng memperhatikan pola jejak kakinya yang meninggalkan bekas tapak sepatu di tengah hamparan putih. Semoga saja tidak ada yang sedang mengejarnya, karena kalau sampai ada… _well,_ mungkin ini bukan hari keberuntungannya. "Ada alasannya aku memintamu untuk hati-hati dan menghemat gas, Eren."

Suara di seberang langsung kedengaran antusias. "Jadi… _ada_? Benarkah? Seberapa banyak?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi nilai kuantitatif, sih. Tapi seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dan Mikasa waktu _technical meeting_ terakhir... kurasa peluangnya besar. Bisa jadi di atas jumlah kita."

"Apa menurutmu aku akan dapat kesempatan berubah wujud?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sahut Armin cepat. Terlalu cepat, malah. Karena walaupun kemungkinan terburuk selalu ada, dia tidak berharap Demon Eren sampai perlu turun tangan. Skala tidak resmi keadaan lapangan menyatakan bahwa 'Mikasa kehabisan amunisi' berarti bahaya level I, 'Kapten Levi masuk ke papan permainan' berarti bahaya level II, dan 'Eren diberi izin transformasi menjadi iblis' bisa dibilang keadaan darurat.

Jadi Armin berdoa dalam hati. _Jangan sampai, ya Tuhan. Jangan sampai._

"Ingat ya, kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak sembrono kali ini, Eren!"

"Hahaha. Iya, iya. Aku kan cuma bertanya."

"Tidak lucu," dengus Armin. "Hati-hati. Kita tidak tahu kapan iblis akan muncul..."

Namun belum sempat pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba saja raungan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari earphone.

Armin refleks berjengit. Eren mengumpat keras-keras. Bunyi hantaman dan sesuatu yang jatuh ke tanah terdengar di latar belakang.

"Sial! Mereka muncul!" teriak Eren, memperingatkan, "Kuhubungi lagi nanti, _Blue_!"

Sepersekian detik kemudian terdengar desing kait 3D Maneuver Gear diluncurkan. Bunyi tembakan menyusul tidak lama setelah itu. Lalu komunikasi terputus. Armin Arlert menelan ludah. Dari kejauhan, ia menangkap seberkas cahaya meluncur ke langit gelap Shiganshina—yang kemudian meledak menjadi kembang api merah.

Armin mengeluarkan pistol.

Bidak hitam sudah melangkah masuk ke papan _. Permainan malam ini, dimulai._

* * *

.

.

.

.

Beberapa mil dari sana, Hanji Zoe duduk menghadap sebuah monitor besar, dengan jari-jari mengetuk meja dengan ritme acak. Layar di depannya menampilkan peta sebuah kota, dengan garis dan titik-titik berkedip yang bergerak dengan arah tidak beraturan.

Oke, sang kepala skuad harus mengakui kalau dia cukup terkejut kali ini. Keadaan di lapangan bergulir menuju klimaks dengan gradien yang cukup tajam. Bagaimana tidak—semenit yang lalu ia masih minum espresso favoritnya, sambil bertaruh dengan Moblit agen mana yang akan duluan mengajukan laporan zero target;tapi tiba-tiba saja, dalam 30 detik terakhir, lima sinyal merah sudah ditembakkan.

Hanji membetulkan letak kacamata kotaknya. Ikon tanda seru dalam segitiga kuning bermunculan di layar dalam jeda waktu yang hampir serentak. _Aneh,_ pola serangan iblis biasanya tidak seperti ini. Padahal radar portabel menunjukkan bahwa anomali medan gaya sudah terjadi sejak 45 menit yang lalu; dan iblis-iblis ini pada dasarnya binatang. Mereka jarang sekali mau menunggu untuk memburu mangsa begitu keluar dari kandang.

Lalu sambil memberi isyarat pada Moblit untuk mengambilalih saluran komunikasi paralel, Hanji pun mengenakan headphone. Matanya menangkap sebuah titik di layar, tersenyum tipis, lalu menekan satu tombol di panel kontrol.

" _Agent Blue_ , kau di sana?" sapanya. Dari enam indikator agen yang tampak dari display GPS-nya, hanya titik biru yang arah geraknya masih konstan menuju _gathering point_ di Aula Pusat. Belum ada satupun tanda merah dalam radius bahaya di sekelilingnya.

"I-iya, Hanji-san."

Suara seorang pemuda terdengar dari seberang. _Armin Arlert,_ pikirnya, begitu mengenali suara yang masuk. Tepat seperti yang ia harapkan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya sang kepala skuad. Agennya yang satu ini tampaknya tidak sedang begitu sibuk, jadi sedikit basa-basi tampaknya bukan masalah. Armin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jawaban standar 'Aku baik-baik saja', meski entah kenapa suaranya kedengaran agak bergetar.

"Oh, begitu. Baguslah. Tetap seperti itu." Wanita itu berusaha berbicara dengan nada sekasual mungkin—meski ia seratus persen yakin Armin pasti sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. "Aku sudah mengarahkan yang lain mengcovermu, _Blue_ , jadi seperti kesepakatan di awal, kau hanya perlu fokus untuk mengumpulkan informasi. Hindari iblis sebisa mungkin, agen lain akan menyelesaikannya. Kami tetap akan memantau kalian lewat satelit."

Tidak ada komentar.

"Baiklah. Kuartikan itu sebagai 'ya'," tukas Hanji cepat. "Oke, laporan?"

Selanjutnya ada jeda sejenak, mungkin Armin sedang mengobservasi area di sekitarnya dulu sebelum menjawab. "Posisiku sekarang ada di lajur 5, sebelah timur gedung pertunjukan. Belum melihat atau bertemu apapun, tapi sepertinya aku mendengar lima suara tembakan dari agen lain. Tiga diantaranya dari sebelah utara. "

Hanji mengusap dagu. Melirik turus yang dibuat Moblit di meja sebelah. _Tujuh, lebih tepatnya._ "Ya, ya... aku bisa melihat itu dari sini. Ada yang lain?"

"Umm… sementara ini tidak."

"Oh, ayolah, _Blue_. Aku mengharapkan yang lebih original darimu. Aku tahu kau punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan," desak wanita itu. Ada alasan kenapa ia lebih memilih mengirim satu agen yang menyodok hidungnya sendiri dengan popor dalam latihan menembak dengan senapan, daripada sederet pasukan profesional yang menunggu untuk ditugaskan!

Armin Arlert terdengar ragu-ragu sebelum menjawab. Hanji mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja lagi dengan tidak sabaran. Yah, tidak seperti waktu-waktu awal Arlert masuk Recon (di mana ia sering histeris dan berusaha memperingatkan semua orang tentang bahaya yang mereka hadapi); belakangan ini kelihatannya ia tidak begitu suka lagi mengumbar bakat supranaturalnya di depan umum. Tapi bagaimanapun pemuda itu berusaha untuk menjadi 'normal', tetap saja, Hanji tahu anak ini punya gambaran lebih jelas terhadap dunia paralel daripada kebanyakan orang.

Dan itu menarik.

"Err... sebenarnya… kali ini aku delapan puluh persen yakin jumlah iblis melampaui jumlah agen kita, Hanji-san. Aku khawatir sebentar lagi kita akan kalah jumlah, kalau Markas tidak segera mengirimkan bantuan," ujar Armin, terbata-bata. Sementara itu di latar belakang terdengar suara tembakan kembang api beruntun, disusul tiga tanda seru muncul sekaligus di monitor—yang mana langsung mengonfirmasi kalimat sang agen barusan.

Armin langsung panik. "Oh, astaga. Aku harus ke arah mana, Hanji-san? Bagaimana Eren? Connie dan Sasha? Siapa yang butuh bantuan?"

Tapi alih-alih jawaban, yang didapat Armin justru malah satu perintah bernada datar.

"Tetap pada jalurmu, _Agent Blue_."

Hanji menahan nafas, jemarinya mencengkeram tepi meja. Dia mengkhawatirkan agen-agennya, tentu saja. Tapi bagaimanapun, instruksi Erwin beberapa hari yang lalu masih terputar jelas di kepalanya: _t_ _urunkan satu skuad dengan jumlah minimum. Buat seakan-akan ini misi biasa. Masukkan Eren sebagai back-up, Ackerman sebagai kontrol. Dan yang terpenting, Armin Arlert sebagai center… minta dia memberikan informasi apapun; mungkin dia satu-satunya orang yang akan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi._

"Tapi, Hanji-san—"

"Fokus pada tugasmu. Mereka bisa menanganinya."

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apa orang-orang Recon Corps ini benar-bebar tidak punya hati?! Bagaimana kalau ada agen yang dalam bahaya?!_ rutuk Armin, menatap sumber cahaya merah di langit yang berpendar sekilas sebelum kemudian meredup lagi. Menurut hitungan mentalnya, ini yang kedelapan, tapi dia tidak yakin itu jumlah tepatnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, otoritas dalam nada suara Hanji membuat Armin tidak berani protes. Hanya membuatnya menyesal setengah mati, kenapa saat rapat kemarin ia tidak jadi mengajukan usul penambahan personel. Recon Corps memang melakukan _sweeping_ semacam ini beberapa kali dalam sebulan; dan setiap kali misi, biasanya agensi menurunkan lima sampai sepuluh orang. Tapi pada pertemuan terakhir, mereka cuma menjadikan luas kota Shiganshina (yang bisa dibilang relatif kecil) sebagai patokan. Alhasil, Erwin Smith pun memutuskan bahwa enam orang agen terbaiknya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Padahal jumlah iblis yang mungkin muncul lewat sebuah portal, tidak selalu linier dengan luas suatu tempat atau apapun. Apalagi Demi Tuhan, ini bulan purnama! Dan dari semua orang di dunia, harusnya Recon Corps adalah yang paling paham soal itu, bukan?

Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya impresi Armin sudah buruk dari awal; sejak ia diperlihatkan gambar-gambar buram yang diambil para wartawan amatir dari kota Shiganshina. Meski bodohnya waktu itu ia tidak begitu yakin, apa itu memang hawa kota yang tertangkap kamera, atau cuma efek bias karena ia tidak begitu senang bertugas di musim dingin. Tapi tetap saja, intinya Armin tidak suka dengan suasana kota itu; untuk alasan yang susah dia jabarkan.

Oke, sebenarnya dia bisa menjabarkannya. Tapi jelas tidak semua orang bisa tidak memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh saat rapat; ketika penjelasan yang bisa diutarakan Armin cuma _: 'energinya buruk''_. Walaupun sejujurnya, sumpah, dia tidak bisa memberi keterangan yang lebih sederhana daripada itu. Dan bagian paling menjengkelkannya adalah ketika kemudian orang-orang bertanya _'energi apa?'_ dengan alis tertaut. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Armin harus menjelaskan panjang lebar soal konsep dasar metafisika—yang sialnya, malah akan membuat alis orang yang bersangkutan makin berkerut.

Jadi Armin sudah lama berhenti.

Ia sudah tidak mau lagi menggunakan alasan 'firasatku tidak bagus soal ini', atau 'auranya negatif sekali' untuk memveto keputusan Agensi; karena meskipun kemampuan _clairsentience_ –nya sudah seringkali terbukti... tetap saja, itu bukanlah jenis alasan yang bisa langsung diterima oleh orang yang logikanya dominan.

"Baiklah, segera beri laporan kalau kau menemukan sesuatu lagi, _Agent Blue_. Tapi tetap hati-hati, kau tidak tahu keberuntunganmu bertahan seberapa lama."

"Ya, Hanji-san."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun lalu meneruskan langkahnya di jalan setapak tanpa lampu, menggenggam senjatanya dengan moncong mengarah ke atas—posisi waspada, sementara Hanji Zoe membacakan koordinat relatifnya terhadap kota Shiganshina. Penerangan yang minim membuat ia harus berkali-kali menyesuaikan kacamata inframerah yang terus-terusan merosot dari pangkal hidungnya.

Sambil berjalan, Armin Arlert mengamati keadaan sekitar. Di sana gelap dan udaranya lembab, seperti kata Eren. Bangunan-bangunan lapuk di sisi jalan menunjukkan bahwa kota itu sempat ditinggali; namun berdasarkan informasi yang diperolehnya, gempa bumi yang melanda lebih dari lima puluh tahun silam menewaskan lebih dari separo penduduknya, sementara sisanya pergi mengungsi.

Dan seperti halnya kota-kota mati lainnya; segera setelah ditinggalkan, tempat itu pun segera menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para penjarah. Rumah-rumah kosong diobrak-abrik. Bahkan kabarnya Shiganshina sempat dijadikan markas bagi bisnis gelap, dan ditinggali oleh para gelandangan serta imigran ilegal.

Tapi itu tidak lama. Di tahun berikutnya, dilaporkan orang-orang yang tinggal di sana mulai menghilang secara misterius. Tanpa jejak bak ditelan bumi. Awalnya tidak banyak yang peduli, karena memang mereka semua tidak memiliki identitas resmi dan dianggap sampah masyarakat. Namun lama-kelamaan, rumor tidak sedap tentang sihir dan makhluk pemakan manusia mulai tersebar. Berita miring bahkan masuk ke surat kabar dan televisi. Sampai akhirnya satuan kepolisian dari Trost pun dikerahkan; namun bahkan setelah sebulan pencarian, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Setidaknya, sebelum bau busuk mulai tercium dari gorong-gorong.

Atas saran dari pemerintah, di hari berikutnya pun bantuan alat berat mulai didatangkan: eskavator, mesin penggali, _backhoe_ —semuanya dikerahkan untuk membongkar pondasi batu kota itu. Dan apa yang mereka temukan, benar-benar mencengangkan. Puluhan tubuh manusia ditemukan menyumbat saluran air bawah tanah.

Dan tidak ada satupun yang masih utuh.

Seluruh Maria pun heboh. Namun entah karena takut menimbulkan teror yang lebih masif atau apa, kasus itu langsung ditutup oleh pemerintah setempat. Orang-orang percaya bahwa pelakunya binatang buas; atau setidaknya lebih memilih percaya pada teori itu—karena 'serangan iblis' kedengarannya terlalu tidak masuk akal. Tapi tetap saja, sejak saat itulah, Shiganshina sama sekali ditinggalkan dan dilabeli sebagai kota terkutuk. Orang-orang tua pun hanya menceritakan kisahnya sebagai legenda.

" _Agent Blue_ , kau melenceng terlalu jauh dari jalurmu," tegur Hanji lewat earphone ketika Armin mulai berjalan tanpa arah. "Ambil belokan ke kiri di pertigaan selanjutnya, atau balik arah."

Armin berhenti melangkah, lalu memeriksa keadaan di sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Dan kalau bukan karena sinar bulan purnama, tentu ia tidak akan bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya—karena dalam kacamata inframerah, semuanya terlihat hitam-putih.

Tapi bukannya kota itu tidak monokrom. Saking lamanya ditinggalkan, tembok-tembok menjadi lapuk dan berlumut. Pagar-pagar rumah sudah berkarat. Tapi tetap saja, kerusakan tidak bisa menghapus pesonanya. Armin jadi tidak bisa tidak berpikir; bahwa kota ini pasti dulunya dirancang dengan seksama. Jalan-jalan dibuat konsentris. Arsitekturnya pun sudah lumayan modern untuk zaman itu. Ada patung-patung batu. Ada bangunan besar dengan atap lancip yang dulunya mungkin rumah ibadah bagi para Pemuja Dinding. Bahkan ada menara tinggi dengan relief Tiga Dewi—Maria, Rose dan Sina—yang sayangnya sudah runtuh separuh; barangkali karena material pembangunnya yang kurang bagus.

Beberapa meter dari sana, pemuda itu bisa melihat pertigaan yang dimaksud Hanji. Armin sadar bahwa mungkin ia hanya sedang diarahkan supaya tidak terlalu jauh dari agen lain, kalau-kalau saja nanti ada bahaya. Tapi tepat di titik dimana mestinya ia belok ke kiri; ada sebuah patung batu yang menarik perhatiannya. Figur seorang pria tua bermahkota, sedang menunjuk ke satu arah. Sayang sekali plakat di bawahnya sudah tidak terbaca. Armin memicingkan mata. Kelihatan seperti semacam penunjuk… mungkin dibuat untuk mengarahkan para pengunjung untuk menuju ke suatu tempat?

Lalu ia melangkah lagi.

"Hei, _Agent Blue,_ kau salah belok. Ambil tikungan di seberangnya!" tegur Hanji dari kanal komunikasi, segera setelah Armin memutuskan untuk mengikuti keingintahuannya dan berjalan menuju utara.

Tapi sekali ini Armin mengabaikannya. Karena meski jalur yang ia tempuh di situ tidak jauh berbeda dengan bagian lain dari kota—jalan dari susunan batu persegi panjang, diapit bangunan tinggi yang rusak parah di kedua sisi—, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sana.

Lagipula Armin merasa perlu membuktikan bahwa ia tidak butuh dilindungi. Entah kenapa, di misi ini ia merasa diperlakukan agak sedikit berbeda daripada yang lain. Karena bukan cuma properti standar, ia juga diberi amunisi ekstra dan tombol darurat yang bisa digunakan untuk memanggil agen terdekat kalau ia terdesak. Bukankah ini aneh? Bahkan dalam rapat terakhir pun, ia juga diundang satu jam lebih lambat daripada yang lain—dan meski setelahnya sang kepala skuad berdalih itu miskomunikasi, Armin masih curiga ada sesuatu yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi darinya.

" _Agent Blue_ , aku memerintahkanmu untuk putar balik." Kali ini, nada suara Hanji lebih tegas, dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. "Sekarang juga."

Tapi Armin hampir-hampir tidak mendengarnya, karena saat itu juga, ia sudah melihat cahaya dari ujung jalan: sebuah area yang cukup lapang, dengan monumen semacam air mancur besar di salah satu sisinya. Ada patung yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi di tengah-tengahnya, dan airnya sudah sama sekali kering.

 _Oh._ Rupanya ini pusat kota Shiganshina.

Di tempat terbuka, bulan tampak bersinar lebih terang., membuatnya merasa lebih lega. Tapi dari seluruh bagian kota yang sudah Armin jelajahi, ia berani bilang ini adalah bagian yang kerusakannya paling parah. Karena bukan cuma bangunan-bangunan roboh dan pohon tumbang yang ada di sana; tapi juga pelataran yang berlubang di tengah-tengahnya. Dan lebih aneh lagi, karena lubang itu diuruk dengan tanah sampai membentuk gundukan _._ Sekilas seperti pekerjaan galian yang diselesaikan dengan terpaksa.

Tapi bukan cuma itu yang menarik perhatian Armin. Angin dingin mendadak bertiup dari utara. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri, ulu hatinya terasa seperti ditekan dari dalam. Perasaan yang sudah tidak asing lagi, dan bisa berarti satu hal….

"Aku sudah dekat dengan portalnya, Hanji-san."

* * *

.

.

.

.

Dunia manusia dan iblis, sebenarnya hanyalah dua dari sekian banyak dunia paralel yang ada di alam semesta. Sementara untuk menjaga keseimbangan, di antara masing-masing alam itu ada semacam dinding pembatas yang mencegah mereka tumpang-tindih satu sama lain. Pembatas ini berupa semacam medan gaya, yang tidak kasat mata—tapi bisa dirasakan oleh orang-orang tertentu, bahkan diukur kerapatannya dengan peralatan ilmiah (radar khusus yang dimiliki agensi adalah salah satunya; tapi meski parameter waktunya cukup akurat, alat itu belum bisa melacak koordinat portal dengan tepat).

Namun sayangnya, pembatas ini bukan jaminan keamanan. Karena dengan energi yang cukup kuat, dinding ini bisa ditembus. Menciptakan gerbang yang digunakan untuk menyeberang dari satu dunia ke dunia lain.

Armin Arlert memejamkan mata. Perlahan berusaha untuk fokus di tempat, menutup indera visualnya dan menajamkan yang lain. Lalu sedikit demi sedikit, ia pun bisa merasakan medan gaya yang tipis di sana; dan mulai meraba-raba ke arah mana substansinya merenggang.

Selangkah demi selangkah di atas paving block. Lalu kakinya terantuk sesuatu yang tingginya sekitar sejengkal. _Tangga,_ pikir Armin. Tapi tidak terlalu tinggi, karena tidak lama kemudian kakinya sudah menapak permukaan yang keras dan agak licin. _Beranda sebuah bangunan?_

Armin berhenti di satu titik. Ia lalu membuka mata, dan mendapati dirinya tepat menghadap pintu sebuah bangunan besar. Bekas bangunan pemerintahan, kalau dilihat dari bentuk dan sepasang patung penjaga yang berdiri di kedua sisi tangga. Armin melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Tapi yang ada di sana hanya gelap pekat, tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun atau siapapun.

" _Agent Blue_ , laporkan apa yang kau lihat."

"Jam 01.04 PM. Aku... sampai di di dekat air mancur. Pusat kota. Portal berbentuk pintu ukuran sedang, sudah tertutup tapi udara masih sedikit terdistorsi. " katanya. _Mungkin kurang dari lima belas menit yang lalu_ , tambah Armin dalam hati—karena lagi-lagi, itu cuma spekulasi.

Kemudian Armin melangkah kembali ke gundukan tanah yang tadi ia lewati, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu mencungkil batu terdekat dari kakinya dengan ujung sepatu bot, dan mendapati kalau permukaan di bawahnya berbutir-butir kasar.

"Umm... dan di sini sepertinya ada semacam... timbunan tanah, atau pasir?"

Terdengar bunyi ketikan keyboard beberapa kali dari seberang sana, pertanda Hanji sedang mencarikan informasi koordinat. Armin menunggu sambil mengitari tepi gundukan tanah yang berantakan itu—yang tampaknya seperti asal ditumpahkan begitu saja dari sebuah truk, untuk menutup bekas galian besar di paving block. Aneh.

Hanji Zoe berdehem.

" _Agent Blue_ , tepat di bawahmu memang ada saluran air utama Shiganshina... tempat korban para iblis ditemukan empat puluhan tahun yang lalu. Kalau kau merasakan ada bahaya atau sesuatu yang tidak beres, laporkan segera."

 _Oh. TKP. Pantas saja hawanya seburuk ini._

"Ah, begitu ya. Baiklah, terima kasih."

Armin yang pada dasarnya seorang psychic, memang bisa merasakan energi negatif semakin memekat di sana. Tapi kali ini rasa penasaran mengalahkan ketakutannya, jadi pemuda itu melangkah lagi, mendekat ke lubang bekas galian. Lalu membuka sebelah sarung tangannya.

Setelah memastikan tanah itu cukup padat, Armin pun naik ke puncak. Ia lalu berjongkok di sana, setengah berharap bahwa tidak akan terjadi apa-apa... sebelum kemudian perlahan, menyentuh permukaannya dengan telapak tangan.

Ada jeda beberapa ddetik sebelum udara mendadak mulai terasa dingin. Armin menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tangannya, sementara kabut turun entah dari mana. Sebuah perasaan ngeri yang ganjil menyapunya, membuat nafas Armin langsung tercekat di kerongkongan. Lalu seluruh pandangannya mendadak gelap.

... _Bukan pertanda bagus._

Yang pertama Armin dengar, awalnya hanya suara geraman dari belakang telinganya. Familiar, tapi terlalu rendah untuk bisa dibilang manusiawi. Lebih seperti geraman binatang buas, hanya saja terkesan basah dan agak menggaung seperti berasal dari tempat yang dalam. Makin lama makin keras. Armin menahan nafas. Selanjutnya, bayangan-bayangan abstrak melintasi benaknya; mulanya kacau—tapi setelah Armin bisa lebih fokus, fragmen-fragmennya jadi lebih jelas.

Gigi taring. Cakar. Sayap mirip kelelawar. Tubuh merah tanpa kulit. Jari-jari runcing panjang. Gambar-gambar berlalu, makin lama makin cepat berputar sebelum akhirnya, Armin merasakan dirinya sendiri berjongkok di tempat yang persis sama. Hanya saja tidak ada salju, tidak ada tanah. Ia berdiri di tengah pelataran batu, dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh lingkaran besi penutup gorong-gorong.

 _Ia mundur empat puluh tahun ke belakang._

Armin Arlert memicingkan mata, melihat sekeliling. Tepat ketika sesuatu melintas tepat di depannya: satu sosok merah bersayap dan bermata hitam, mengapit seorang wanita dengan tangannya. Yang mana langsung dilempar ketika ia mendarat. Wanita itu jatuh telentang, masih hidup—dadanya bergerak naik turun—, meronta-ronta tanpa suara. Lehernya terluka parah—mengingatkan Armin pada teori Hanji bahwa iblis tidak suka mangsa yang berisik, jadi mereka kadang merobek pita suara korbannya sebelum dibawa pergi.

Sosok tinggi besar itu lalu berjalan mendekat. Berlutut dengan satu kaki di samping sang korban, dengan senyum yang merentang lebar dari telinga-ke-telinga.

"Ah!"

Armin bergidik ngeri—ia pun buru-buru menggelengkan kepala, dan berikutnya tiba-tiba saja ia sudah kembali berada di atas gundukan tanah berselimut salju. Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul penuh. Dan sambil tersaruk-saruk berlari menjauh, Armin pun bergegas mengenakan sarung tangannya lagi.

 _Jadi cerita orang-orang itu benar,_ pikirnya. _Kota ini saksi bisu sejarah yang brutal sekali._

Kemampuan psikometri memang membuat Armin bisa mengetahui informasi dari suatu benda hanya dengan kontak fisik; tapi demi kesehatan mentalnya sendiri, dalam hati ia bersumpah untuk tidak lagi sembarangan menyentuh apapun yang ada di sini.

Kemudian Armin membacakan doa singkat; satu hal yang ia anggap menjadi kewajibannya kalau mengunjungi tempat-tempat dengan histori yang buruk. Awalnya ia dianggap aneh, memang, tapi toh sekarang rekan-rekannya di Recon pun sudah hafal kebiasaan Armin yang satu ini—jadi mereka sudah tidak heran lagi kalau di tengah perjalanan, pemuda itu mendadak berhenti dan diam menunduk hampir satu menit penuh.

 _" Theodus_ sa _cramenta som, grata som; herodus som para ea, thea, athla. Os delarum eth avias, corundum astra sias."_ Doa kuno dalam bahasa kuno _,_ seperti dulu pernah diajarkan oleh kakeknya yang penganut monotheisme—ajaran yang sampai sekarang pun masih dipegang Armin. _Tuhanku, kasihanilah mereka; maafkanlah mereka; sucikanlah mereka dengan air, hujan dan salju. Sesungguhnya jiwa kami milikmu, dan kepadamu pula kami akan dikembalikan._

Sambil menahan diri supaya tidak muntah, Armin pun lalu meneruskan observasinya seraya menarik nafas panjang-panjang. Berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dengan membayangkan bahwa kalau ia pulang nanti, Komandan Erwin pasti akan tertarik dengan laporan ini. Pria itu adalah satu-satunya anggota Recon yang punya kemampuan psikis yang sama dengan Armin (kalau tidak bisa dibilang lebih hebat, malah); tapi berhubung sekarang Erwin Smith menduduki jabatan struktural, ia jadi lebih mengandalkan para agen untuk tugas-tugas lapangan.

Tapi belum jauh Armin berjalan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap yang mendekat ke arahnya. Refleks sebagai agen berpengalaman membuat Armin langsung merunduk dan melempar diri ke bawah mangkuk air mancur.

Dan benar saja. Tidak jauh di atasnya, seekor iblis terbang rendah. Tapi entah kenapa ia kelihatan terbang agak oleng, ditambah lagi seperti membawa beban di bahunya—namun sayang, dari jarak jauh dan dengan pencahayaan yang buruk, Armin tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Tapi lensa inframerah menunjukkan sesuatu. Ada dua titik pusat panas di sana. Bergerak bersamaan.

Armin terbelalak.

"Hanji-san," bisiknya ke _earphone_ , sepelan mungkin, tanpa melepas pandangan dari makhluk yang barusan melewati jarak pandangnya. "Di sini _Agent Blue,_ minta izin untuk keluar dari jalur. Aku melihat satu iblis, membawa korban yang masih hidup, terbang ke arah timur!"

Respon instan dari seberang. "Sebenarnya kau sudah keluar jalur sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, anak muda." Hanji mendengus. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Uhm… maaf soal yang tadi, tapi—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lakukan apa yang kauanggap perlu. Jangan lupa lapor setiap tiga puluh menit. Jaga dirimu sendiri, dan jangan lupa kau punya tombol darurat."

Segera setelah menerima afirmasi, Armin Arlert pun langsung mengejar targetnya tanpa pikir panjang. Secepat mungkin ia berlari mengikuti jalan batu sambil merapat sedekat mungkin ke tembok. Dan untungnya, pengejaran itu tidak berlangsung lama—karena sang iblis pun tampaknya seperti sudah kelelahan. Ia mendarat di atap kubah besar sebuah bangunan.

Di ujung jalan, Armin menapaki tangga spiral menuju sebuah menara miring. Sambil berlari ia mengganti isi pistolnya dengan amunisi khusus: peluru dengan proyektil yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi semacam cakar ketika ditembakkan. Tidak letal, tapi setidaknya itu akan melukai sayap si iblis, membuatnya tidak bisa terbang dan lebih mudah untuk diserang.

 _Kau bisa melakukan ini, Armin. Ingat instruksi Mikasa: perhatikan arah angin, bidik, tembak. Perhatikan arah angin, bidik, tembak._ Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengulang-ulang kalimat itu seperti mantra di kepalanya. Oke, kemampuannya dalam berburu memang bisa dibilang dibawah rata-rata agen yang lain; tapi setidaknya ia mencoba, kan?

Sesampainya di atas, Armin mengintip keluar dari pintu. Angin malam musim dingin bertiup lebih tidak ramah. Tapi untungnya di sana ada semacam balkon sempit, bisa jadi tempat yang bagus untuk membidik. _Makhluk itu menggendong sang korban di bahu kanannya,_ batin Armin, sekali lagi mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk ekstra hati-hati. Lagipula jarak targetnya sekitar dua puluh meter, tidak sedekat yang Armin harapkan untuk akurasi penuh—namun setidaknya statis. Ia lebih payah lagi menghadapi target yang bergerak.

Armin menghela nafas, membidik, lalu menarik pelatuk. Peluru meluncur lurus menuju sasaran. Tapi tanpa disangka, tiba-tiba saja iblis bertubuh besar itu berayun di tiang penangkal petir—alhasil sepersekian detik sebelum _impact_ , ia keluar dari radius target. Tembakan Armin meleset tipis. Peluru berdenting keras menghantam atap logam.

 _Sial._

Dan ketika iblis bermata hitam pekat itu menoleh ke arahnya, darah di sekujur tubuh Armin langsung serasa berhenti mengalir.

Satu raungan mengerikan membuat Armin terbelalak, dan untuk sepersekian detik beku di tempat. Iblis itu melompat ke arah sang penyerang. Armin jelas panik. Untuk beberapa saat yang krusial, ia bahkan menjatuhkan pistol karena tangannya mendadak gemetar tak terkendali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat di mana Hanji menyelipkan tombol darurat! _Tenanglah, Armin! Jangan membuat keadaan semakin memburuk!_

Beruntung, sejengkal sebelum cakar menggores wajahnya, Armin berhasil menguasai diri dan menembakkan peluru kedua.

Iblis itu tertahan, limbung namun masih sempat berpegangan dengan satu tangan menahan tubuhnya yang menggantung dari pegangan balkon. Armin spontan menembaki makhluk itu berkali-kali sampai magasinnya kosong.

Namun ketika iblis itu jatuh dari ketinggian sepuluh meter dengan jeritan menekakkan telinga, Armin baru ingat sesuatu. _Astaga, dia membawa sandera! Si gadis berambut pirang!_

"Hei! Lepaskan dia!"

Jelas tidak ada waktu untuk turun tangga. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Armin pun naik ke pegangan balkon, menembakkan kait ke menara di seberang dan melompat turun. Fobia ketinggian langsung menyentak ulu hatinya begitu gravitasi menarik tubuhnya ke bawah, tapi untungnya Armin bisa menekan rem penahan tepat sebelum menghantam tanah. Perubahan momentum yang mendadak ketika kait terlepas membuat tubuhnya berguling-guling di jalanan berbatu dengan menyakitkan—tapi untungnya, masih bukan pendaratan terburuk yang pernah ia alami.

Armin berlari mengikuti jejak merah di salju. Sampai ke iblis bertubuh kekar yang terkapar di pelataran berbatu, tubuhnya penuh luka dan tampaknya sudah tidak mungkin melawan lagi. Sayapnya koyak, di dadanya ada beberapa lubang tembakan (yang mana kalau Levi melihat ini, dia pasti akan menggerutu soal pemborosan amunisi). Dan yang paling mencolok, ada luka melintang lebar di pinggangnya.

 _Cutterblade._ Pasti dia sudah bertemu agen lain sebelum ini. Armin jadi merasa bertanggungjawab untuk menyelesaikannya.

 _"Theodus sacramenta som, grata som..."_

Tapi belum selesai ia menggumamkan doa, Armin dikagetkan oleh tawa si iblis.

"Bodoh. Untuk apa kau mendoakan orang yang sudah pasti masuk neraka, hah?" tanyanya dengan suara serak, sebelum kemudian terbatuk-batuk hebat. Darah kehitaman mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Nafasnya putus-putus.

Armin tidak menjawab. Terus saja menyelesaikan doanya, sambil mengisi magasinnya kembali dengan peluru fosfor.

 _Kau bertanya kenapa aku berdoa? Karena hakmu dan kewajibanku cuma sampai di situ. Kita sama-sama punya batas. Aku tidak bisa menolongmu lagi setelah ini._

"Oh... aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau pasti si Mikail."

 _Pistol siap. Tidak akan meleset dari jarak sedekat ini._ Armin Arlert menodongkan senjata ke musuhnya sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Aku—siapa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja panggilan sayang dari kami," jawabnya sarkastis, dengan nada suara manis yang dibuat-buat, "Tuan Mikail; orang sok suci yang mengklaim tidak suka membunuh, tapi sebenarnya orang paling munafik yang pernah ada. Jangan kira kami tidak tahu, siapa yang menciptakan alat-alat penyiksa, peluru, senjata api, dan bahkan berbagai jenis bom? Tch, menyedihkan."

"Namaku Armin Arlert, bukan—"

Namun tanpa menghiraukan lawan bicaranya, si iblis terus saja meracau. "Tapi... yah, setidaknya aku mati terhormat di tangan malaikat; aku tidak akan malu bertemu Lucifer nantinya. Hahaha."

Oh. Armin tidak tahu kalau rupanya dia cukup populer di kalangan iblis.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia memang tidak pernah suka membunuh. Tapi apa boleh buat, profesionalisme menuntutnya mengesampingkan semua rasa iba. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja memaafkan, walaupun itu naluri dasar semua orang. Jadi Armin memejamkan mata ketika menekan pemicu, meluncurkan proyektil yang menyala ketika bereaksi dengan udara dan meledak dengan api putih begitu menyentuh targetnya. Armin pun melangkah mundur, menghindar dari loncatan bunga api dan jeritan kesakitan yang menyayat.

Dan soal dia yang menggagas ide peluru ini, itu benar. Seperti kata Kapten Levi: api harus dilawan dengan api. Lagipula sejarah sudah membuktikan itu memang cara yang paling efektif untuk membunuh iblis setelah dekapitasi—karena api menimbulkan kerusakan yang sulit diregenerasi bahkan jika ia mendapat asupan sumsum tulang setelahnya.

Namun dari mana mereka tahu soal keterlibatannya dalam pengembangan senjata, Armin sama sekali tidak punya petunjuk.

Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah mencari gadis berambut pirang yang tadi nyaris terbunuh. Armin tidak begitu yakin, tapi berharap semoga saja ia masih bisa bertahan. Dan terima kasih pada salju; karena di atasnya, semua jenis jejak jadi mudah ditelusuri.

Armin menemukan gadis itu meringkuk di sebuah ceruk puing-puing tidak begitu jauh dari sana. Ia langsung beringsut menjauh ketika mendengar langkah sepatu bot mendekat. Armin berlutut di satu kaki, menyalakan senter dan mengarahkannya ke dalam ceruk.

Gadis itu makin gemetar. Tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan diri di bawah jubah, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menutupi separo wajah dan helai-helai rambut pucat yang menjuntai kusut dari puncak kepalanya. Armin menduga tubuhnya mungil dan tidak terlalu tinggi—tapi itu justru bagus. 3DMG tidak bisa menahan beban terlalu berat, dan memanggil kendaraan ke tempat terpencil begini pasti akan makan waktu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Hanya memandang balik sang penanya dengan tatapan curiga. Darah mengalir dari hidung dan bibirnya, membuat Armin menyimpulkan kemungkinan terburuk: luka dalam. Perlengkapan P3K jelas tidak akan banyak membantu. Tidak ada pilihan kecuali bantuan medis.

"Kemarilah... kau sudah aman." Armin mengulurkan tangan, tersenyum selembut ia bisa. "Jangan takut, aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **[ Don't you remember the old saying... that** _ **'curiosity kills the cat'**_ **? ]**


End file.
